


You're not alone

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Brave Bram, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Simon, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much I could cry, M/M, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Protective Bram, Sobbing, This is so emotional, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: When Simon's emails are leaked, Bram can't take it. He decides that he does not want to let Simon go through his pain alone.Or, the one where Bram goes to Simon's house to comfort him when the emails are posted.Based on this lovely prompt idea : Could you do a fic where Bram goes straight to simons house after the post outing him online goes up - Anon





	You're not alone

_Simon is gay. He wants but sex with all volunteers. Simon is gay. He has been having a secret relationship with another closeted boy at school who goes by the name of Blue._

_Simon._

_Is._

_Gay._

Bram stares at the Creekside secrets tumblr page in horror. He runs his hands through his hair, unable to look away from the heart breaking post resting in front of his eyes.  Simon Spier is _Jacques_. The boy he had fallen in love with through their three month email exchange. The boy who had made him accept the fact that he was gay. The boy who had made him blush through every single one of his loving notes.

The worst part was that he felt so helpless. He was sitting there, in his room, with his laptop on his lap, unable to do anything to comfort the boy he was madly in love with. He could only picture how absolutely hurt Simon must of been. He wanted to hold him. Confess that he was Blue and promise that he was not going to let go of him. That he was going to help him through every single low and be there to cheer for him whenever he would reach a high point.

It was Christmas Eve and instead of spending the night having a lovely meal with his family; Simon was probably locked in his room, screaming mad tears in absolute agony. That thought absolutely broke Bram’s heart, feeling sick at the simple thought of it.

He took a deep breath, throwing his laptop on his bed and letting his coat slip over his shoulder. He starred at himself in his full length mirror for a few minutes, trying to figure out if he was making the right decision. He gave himself a small nod, releasing a deep exhale as he ran down the steps of his house, ignoring his family who was casually sitting in the living room and throwing him concerned looks.

He opened the front door, stumbling down the steps of his porch and rushing along the street in an almost running pace.

A million thoughts crossed his mind as he was walking to Simon’s house. Some of doubt, some of guilt, but none of them strong enough to stop him from going to where he was heading.

When he finally stood in front of Simon’s house, he knew there was no turning back. He was going to do this. He was going to walk in there, look at Simon and tell him that he was Blue. He would not hesitate, he would not break and he would be as true and honest as he had been through every single one of his emails.

He rang the doorbell, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking more than he had expected. He stood nervously on the welcome mat, playing with the tip of his fingers while he waited for someone to invite him inside the cozy looking home.

Emily was the one to greet him, looking at the boy standing in front of her with slight confusion. She was totally oblivious of what was happening in her son life. She was also pretty intrigued on why a boy, whom she had never seen before, was looking at her with tears in his eyes at 8pm on Christmas Eve.

‘‘Can I perhaps help you with anything?’’ She asked sweetly, feeling like this boy might actually be in distress. Being a psychiatrist, she usually had the eye for those kinds of things.

‘‘I’m...I’m here to see Simon.’’ Bram exclaimed, feeling completely out of breath. He pressed a hand against his chest, noticing how the eyebrows of the women standing in front of him furrowed.

‘‘Oh...Look I...I’d love to say yes but...I think he’s feeling sick.’’ She starts explaining as Bram’s heart ached even more. ‘‘He told us about an hour ago that he wasn’t hungry and couldn’t handle our typical Christmas traditions tonight. He climbed up to his room and hasn’t come down ever since. I don’t think he would be up for any visitors. Are...You a friend of school or something? Don’t you have anyone to celebrate with?’’

Bram shook his head. He absolutely needed to see Simon now, before chickening out. Tomorrow would be too late, he knew that for sure. He was about to speak again when he felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. His heart stopped when he realised it was a new message from Jacques...From Simon.  

‘‘It will only take a minute. And it’s kind of an emergency.’’ Bram tried again, nervously rubbing up and down his arm. He was pretty sure that he was seconds away from fainting.  

Emily hesitated for a few more seconds before gently pushing herself to the side, motioning Bram to steep inside. She had no idea if what she had just done was a good idea, or a horrible one. The only thing she knew is that she wanted no one to be sad on such an important night.

Blue entered quickly. He was greeted by the looks of Simon’s father and sister, who were staring at him awkwardly. He cleared his throat, giving them a small wave before looking back at Emily.

‘‘Second door on the left once you climb the steps.’’ Emily finally says, pointing at the stairway and crossing her arms over her chest. She was genuinely concerned for her son’s well being.

Now more than ever.

Bram gave her a thankful nod, rushing up the staircase as quickly as he could. He took a moment to open the message lighting up his phone, starring at the message, unable to focus on the spinning words.

 

_From : frommywindow1@gmail.com_

_To : bluegreen118@gmail.com_

_Date : December 24 th at 8h02pm _

_Subject : I’m so sorry_

_Dear Blue,_

_You’re going to figure out who I am. Someone had been blackmailing me for a while now and they have finally come to terms with the idea of exposing my deepest secret. Everything is falling apart right now for me Blue. And shit. I’m so terrified. Worst part is, I know you’re terrified too, which was the main reason why I was trying to keep this a secret. I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to hurt us._

_Now I’m begging you Blue. Really. Really begging you. To not disappear and to not give up on me. You’re the only one who gets it. The only one who gets me._

_If you go...I don’t know what I will do._

_I’m so sorry Blue. I hope that you can forgive me._

_Love, Simon._

 

Bram closed his phone screen, rubbing at his eyes that had now filled with tears. The person, who had done this to Simon, was an absolute asshole. He had no idea why Simon was so kind and respectful of that person, because he was pretty convinced that he wanted to beat him up.

He took a deep breath before entering the room of his Jacques. He was greeted by the sound of whimpering, feeling his heart ache instantly. He froze, starring at the bed in the back of the room, where Simon was laying on his side. He had his knees tucked into his chest and had his face completely pressed into a pillow.

Simon was sobbing. Not just small cries. Full on agonising sounds.

Bram stood in the doorway for a few more seconds before getting the courage to walk to where the boy was laying. He nervously approached him, not knowing how he should let him know that he was no longer alone in his bedroom.

‘‘Simon...’’ He whispered as he delicately pressed a hand against his shoulder.

Bram barely had ever talked to Simon face to face, excluding that one night at the Halloween party, but it still felt like they had known each other for ever. That’s what an online relationship did to people apparently.

The sobbing boy immediately turned to face whoever was now sitting by his side. He was expecting to see his mother or father, concerned and waiting for answer. Answers he was not yet ready to give, but that he had been forced to say.

His expression changed completely when he noticed who it was, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his black hoodie, unable to brush away all the tears that had stained his cheeks.  

Even like that, he looked so beautiful. Simon was absolutely beautiful. Bram was pretty sure he could drown in the brightness of his eyes and melt against his lips forever. That’s the only thing he wanted to do right now.

‘‘Bram...? Why are...you in my room?’’ Simon asked, trying his best to keep himself together, even though he had probably never been so confused in his life.

‘‘I...I need to tell you something but you need to promise me that you won’t freak out on me.’’

Simon gave him a small nod, anxiously rubbing up and down his thigh. He needed to keep himself from breaking into a panic attack or something equally humiliating.

‘‘You might have been outed tonight. But somehow, I have been too. Simon, I’m Blue.’’

Bram’s voice was calm and refreshing. He was trying to sound as confident as possible in the circumstances. He was mostly scared that Simon would be disappointed about him being the boy he had fell for.

Simon looked at the boy sitting by his side in absolute awe. He couldn’t believe this. Couldn’t believe that Bram Greenfeld, hot, sexy, adorable Bram Greenfeld, was Blue. It was almost too good to be true.

‘‘You. You’re Blue?’’ Simon repeated as if he was scared to believe it.

Simon had been scared a lot lately.

‘‘I’m Blue.’’ Bram stated, looking nervously at the other boy. He could feel his heart rush in his chest, no longer knowing how he could calm himself down.

‘‘Oh my...’’ Simon whispered as he covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes shut and letting out another sharp little sob.

Bram had no idea if it was relief or disappointment, but he still got closer, wrapping his strong arms around Simon’s frame and pulling him tightly against his body. He had wanted to hold him for such a long time, now that it was happening, it felt surreal.

He held him for as long as he needed. He rocked him gently as he ran his fingers through his brown strands of hair, knots slowly getting untangled in the pit of his stomach.

‘‘I’m so sorry about everything that happened Simon. I’m so sorry someone outed you before you were ready. I’m so sorry it took me so long to tell you who I was. I hope you’re not disappointed that it’s me. I hope I can help you go through this. I hope we can support each other every single step of the way.’’

Simon scoffed, gently pulling himself away from Bram only to press both his palms against Bram’s cheeks, cupping his face delicately. Love was screaming through his spheres as he pressed their foreheads together, letting their lips soon follow. It was not a sensual kiss. It was a kiss filled with love and lust. A shy kiss, but also an honest one.

The kiss that made both boys accept who they were for the very first time in their lives.

‘‘I can’t...I can’t lose you Bram. I can’t lose you.’’ Simon whispered as he allowed his remaining tears to caress his cheeks, not once breaking his eye contact with Bram.

‘‘I promise you, Simon Spier, that I’m going absolutely nowhere. We started this together. We’re going to finish this together.’’

With that promise said, Simon and Bram melted into another heartfelt kiss, lips in sync, bodies connected and hearts tangled up as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Anon who suggested this prompt ! It was a lovely idea :)   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, because creating it was fun ! 
> 
> For the other people who sent me prompts, they will all come in time. I just don't want to rush any of them, because I want them to be good quality one shots. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this, Kudos and Comments make my day, what can I say ? 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
